mikizfandomcom-20200214-history
MIKIZ
Team MIKIZ (also known as simply MIKIZ), is a animation team started in 2015. While animating and writing their own stand-alone projects, Team MIKIZ have animated for Flu. They have been partnered with Flu since 2017. Origin MIKIZ was first formed in 2015, however didn't officially start releasing projects until 2016. The initial idea of starting a team was concocted by Emily Ave (the now leader of the team), during an evening dinner with Kirsha-Ay and her younger sister Michelle Calren . Kirsha (the now co-lead of the team), liked the concept of creating a group, however wasn't really keen on joining due to a previous incident involving an art team she used to work in. After more talks and dinners with Kirsha, Emily pitched the idea of making a short film to kickstart a film team, starting with suggesting the idea of making a short film based on a book of Charnish folktales the two of them owned as children. Within six months, GrillTube (based on the story of the same name), was released. The film itself was recieved fairly well to friends and family, only gaining little criticisms about the quality of the camera and audio. In terms of it's time online, GrillTube never got past 900 views before it's deletion and recieved a few comments. Another few months later, a full feature film Bite (2016) was released, only to have simmilar reception to GrillTube. The release of the two films did indeed kickstart the team, the team which Kirsha named MIKIZ, after her ex-partner. As such, the team was made, with Emily being the leader of the team, and Kirsha being the Co-leader. Emily would write scripts and direct, and Kirsha would write scripts, animate, act, and design characters. Before the creation of MIKIZ, Emily and Kirsha had a very apparent obsession with the Confla Ema Harnega stories and films, Inspiring the idea to create a franchise based on them. Since 2012, Kirsha has released four online books based on Confla Ema Harnega, she has tried to make a Confla Ema Harnega film series in the past, however didn't get that far in development. In early 2017, a Confla Ema Harnega game was released for free online, notably being the first MIKIZ title to be something that wasn't a film. Sometime after the creation of the Confla Ema Harnega game, two new people became members of MIKIZ. Siye C and Michelle Calren became official members. Siye working as an actress, storyboarder, writer, and animator, with Michelle working as an actress, writer and character designer. A frequent on and off member of MIKIZ was Summer Forlins, who composed and wrote the score for the Confla Ema Harnega game, while working on her own animated series Fun Times On Friday. Summer herself, worked for FluDreamMedia, a company her brother owned and that Kirsha also started working for. After Summer's passing, Alex Forlins (her older brother), offered a partnership between MIKIZ and Flu, stating that Flu would help with funding and would produce MIKIZ's future films/sets. In return, MIKIZ offered to help animate and storyboard the FTOF finale while it was still in production. Post Flu Partnership As soon as the partnership was announced, work began. However things weren't looking so good as creative differences became apparent. Following recieving a script written by Kirsha for the Fun Times On Friday season 1 finale, Alex wasn't approving of Kirsha's ideas, therefore scrapping the episode, but writing the official final episode as a simmilar yet different idea. Kirsha and Alex's relationship was known to be a rocky one, most likely because of Kirsha's negative outlook on Summer after her death, however this seems to have now changed. Since partnering with Flu, MIKIZ gained a new member, Heather May, who would be a co-writer. After announcing Planet-Shite, Kirsha confirmed that the series will not be under the MIKIZ name, though the team will be credited. It is confirmed that a remake of Confla Ema Harnega entitled Juveniles Entertainment is in production. The partnership is currently continuing with no end in sight despite creative differences between the two. Current Members Kirsha-Ay Emily Ave Michelle Calren (However is due to leave after the Planet-Shite pilot.) Siye C. Heather May List of Past and Current Projects GrillTube Confla Ema Harnega Bite (2016) Confla Ema Harnega (Game) Juveniles Entertainment Planet-Shite (Uncredited) The Meadows